The Pete Episodes
by Col98
Summary: Pete is close to his death and you're wasting your time reading things in  Shame.


The Pete Episodes

Beach Episode

- - -

Author's Notes: Ok, so I'm sorry for leaving Inside my Hands these Petals Burned for a while because I was acting EMO and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'll still continue **that** but right now I'm in the mood for some light humor... er... horror.

Oh btw, I'm going back with my cough, cough, ex.

Also, to those who complain that my work suck, this one shot will be reread, edited and reviewed by my gi… er… friend. Enjoy.

Oh another btw, this is like a filler for my other two fics. Maybe somewhere near the ending of the 1st fic. Anyway, Enjoy.

- - -

**24…**

**With TAZUSA SAKURANO…**

**- - -**

**The following events happened between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM…**

'Pete!!!' Tazusa let out a loud roar as she entered the bedroom.

'Ah what!!?' Pete, who was apparently lying on his bed without a shirt, jumped back as he covered himself with his blanked.

Tazusa stood in her place as she looked at Pete. Tazusa Sakurano was wearing a purple shirt with a short pair of khaki pants, she was wearing her household clothes and, well, she was left alone with Pete for the rest of the day. So, she's probably thinking of having some "fun" with him.

'Wha… something wrong?' Pete said confusedly. Somehow, deep down inside him, he **knows** that something bad is about to happen.

'Petie…'

'Yes…' Pete said as his hand slowly began to twitch.

'Since we're alone…'

'What…'

'Do you want to try something new…?'

Then it hit Pete. For the first time in his second chance in life, Tazusa actually wants to do something with him. Something that couples like them should have done a long, long time ago. Pete thought that he was about to experience his _first time_ with the girl he likes… Oh, he is dead wrong.

'What's this "something new" your talking about Tazusa?' he had asked.

'Well… I was thinking of… feeding you… **TOMATOES!!!**' Tazusa pounced for the kill. The predator.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' The prey.

- - -

**The following events happened between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM…**

Pete's heart was thumping, so loudly in fact that he thought that Tazusa could hear it. Eventually she would find him. The Canadian hid under a dark table, in an area that he thought Tazusa would never search for him, the mansion's library. He thought he was safe; his plan was to talk to her after she calmed down after a while. Hopefully, this will all pass soon.

'I think I should stay under this desk for a while…' he said to himself. Then suddenly, something catches Pete's eyes, just in front of him lies a book entitled, "Warplanes". He drools in place as he takes the leather studded book into his hands.

With his eyes wide he begins flipping through the book's pages. He read, 'The American P51-D Mustang was by far the most advanced… The Hawker Hurricane used by the RAF (Royal Air Force) in WWII was armed with 8 .303 Browning Machine guns… The modern day F22 Raptor is…'

But just as Pete was at the peak of his reading. A dark aura fills the room. He could feel his cold fingers twitching and soon enough he drops the book. He turns around slowly and there he sees Tazusa, she was looking at him upside down from on top of the table.

'Pete…'

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!'

- - -

**The following events happened between 10:00 AM and 11:00 PM…**

'Yo, I'm home.' Glide said as he entered the room. For all of those who don't know him, he is a 19 year old Arch Angel sent by God to look after Pete and Tazusa. Wow, now that I think about it, this idea is pretty farfetched. Glide walks into the room while carrying groceries, and as usual he's wearing all white. 'What… in God's… Holy Name… happened here…'

Glide was shocked, what lay before him was like a murder scene. The whole house was wrecked, well maybe not the whole house otherwise Glide wouldn't even be able to walk **into** the house in the first place, right? Right. But still, everything was crashed, the windows broken, the remote hidden, the ground covered in coffee and blood, wait, tomatoes on the ground.

Glide took a step forward into the deserted, destroyed household. He searches for any remnants of life but he finds nothing. The whole house is so quiet that he can even hear his own breathing. 'Pete…' he called out. 'Tazusa…'

'This is bad…' Glide concluded. He took a walk around the mansion searching for the warring couple but his search is fruitless. 'Where could have she taken him this time? Seriously, she wasn't this abusive before…' Glide said as he rubs his chin while thinking.

Then something catches Glide's eye. He bends down to pick it up, an open letter lies on the floor. The paper is impaled with a knife and it is covered with some red substance. Glide recognizes it's just tomato juice so he shrugs. But anyway, he picks up the letter and he reads it.

**Dear Glide,**

**This is as you know Tazusa Sakurano, and I want to play a little game with you and Petie…**

Glide finishes reading the letter moments later. He closes his eyes and says, 'Great, now she's acting like some kind of psycho-killer. Meh, another day at the Takashima household.'

- - -

**The following events happened during 11:00 AM and 12:00 PM…**

'Mmmm… This is a really nice dinner Yuji.' Hitomi Takashima said to her husband as they ate out. 'Are you sure we should be leaving the kids alone like this?'

'Yeah sure, don't worry about Tazusa and Pete, they're both pretty responsible. It's not like anything bad's going to happen.' Yuji said as he ate.

'Yeah, I agree. What's the worst that can happen? Tazusa getting completely pissed about something that she suddenly turns herself into a blood thirsty serial killer?' Hitomi said as she smiled cutely.

'Hah, that's a pretty outrageous idea but I doubt that it could happen.' Yuji said to his beloved as they both erupted in laughter.

- - -

**The following events happened during 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM…**

I woke up in a dazed and confused manner. Tazusa has beaten me to death, wait no, I'm still alive, but still she beat me in a pretty good manner. I tried to stand up and I could, but barely. I opened my eyes slowly, I was seeing birds, no seriously there were birds everywhere.

I pull myself up, I felt so weak, I felt like I wanted to barf, well, that's because Tazusa forced me to eat Tomatoes again. But, I'll just have to think about that later, right now I have to find out what's going on. The moment I got up I fell back again. I was **far** to weak to walk around so I decided to rest for a while.

As I put my hand on the grassy ground below me I felt a piece of paper. I slowly opened it and what was inside shocked me. This was a letter from Tazusa.

**Dear Pete,**

**I wanted you to read this, so that you understand me better, and also the rules of the house. This is probably the most important letter that you will ever receive, so read it carefully. And please take it every seriously.**

_Oh crap._I thought to myself.

**What I am doing is, I am punishing you for stealing my fried onions and feeding me those oysters. **

_Oh crap. _I thought to myself again.

**And also for hiding the remote when I ask you to help me look for it.**

_I knew I should have just given her the remote when she asked for it._ I thought to myself for the third time.

**Anyway, here are the rules Pete. **

**1. The most important rule. You must never try to escape- or you will be executed within hours, how ever painful will that be for the both of us. **

**2. You must never call for help- I'll know if you do- and you will be punished with facial disfigurement.**

**3. You must keep narrating yourself in a bright and witty manner so that the readers may not get bored.**

**After this you will have redeemed yourself and we can go back to our usual manner of being a lovely couple. 'Kay Petie? Bye-now, I love you.**

I dropped the letter and my jaw dropped with it. _You will be executed within hours… _What does that mean? Is she really going to kill me or is she just going to drown me in tomatoes again? Nah, probably just the tomatoes. OH JUST GIVE ME DEATH PLEASE NOT THE TOMA…

I calmed myself down moments later. I tried to analyze the situation that I've been in. _You must never call for help... _This means only one thing, wait… no, I don't know what it means. I'll just, **not** call for help. Yes…

_You must keep narrating…_ I'm doing that right now…

I observed the area around me, I was in the middle of a thick forest, and the trees were huge. I've recognized them; they look like pine trees to me. I wasn't in Japan anymore; I was… in another place which has Pine Trees. Great, now for the second time in my life, I am in yet another one of my living nightmares. Let the games begin.

- - -

**The following event happened really shortly… it didn't even last in between an hour… uh… yes…**

'I wonder…' Tazusa said as she looked at the computer monitors in front of her. She was seated in a large dark room; she was wearing nothing more than her usual clothing. She looked at Pete through one of the monitors; he was walking around in a circle possibly thinking. She takes out a nacho chip and she bites on it. '…if what I'm doing is a little too harsh…'

'Nah, it's not like he's going to die or anything.' Glide said as he leaned over from behind her.

'Yeah maybe you're…' Tazusa jumped out of her seat and she leaned against the monitors. '…HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!!? Didn't I leave you a note that you were in the "game" as well… How-how did you know where I was?'

The white haired angel stared at Tazusa. He took a nacho from her **NACHO BAG!!!!!!!** 'Let's see… you said that this was a "game" and I "played along with it" for a while. But then I passed by your room and it said "Do Not Disturb". So I just thought that this was **obviously** the place where you're hiding. Because… it's just that obvious Tazusa.'

O.O 'Oh.'

- - -

**The following events happened during 1:00 PM and 2:00 PM…**

I was walking around in a perfect circle, thinking of what I should do when something hits me. No literally, a pine cone falls on my blonde head. I scratched my head a little then I picked it up. I begin thinking to myself, _man that hurt._ But just as I was about to throw the cone, something else hits me. This time it came in the form of a piece of paper that flew into my face.

I struggled for a while shouting, 'Get it off! Get it off!' and after struggling for my life I looked at the piece of paper. It read:

**Dear Petie, **

**This is the first part of our little game. What we have here is a grocery list… But instead of items listed on it, you will only see questions. You must then buy the appropriate item to answer the question. Good luck.**

**1. Buy an item that, in your opinion symbolizes me**

**2. Buy another item that in your opinion symbolizes our relationship**

**3. Buy a food item that I really hate. (Btw, this should be easy)**

**4. Buy me a book; make sure it's a book about the things I'm actually interested in.**

**5. Ok, and last but not least, buy me 3 kilos of Tomatoes, I'm running out of them because you keep ticking me off in blatantly hilarious manners… 'Kay?**

**I gave you some money to spend. Well… actually that's your money, I just borrowed some. Don't worry! Don't worry! I'll pay them back soon… if you're still alive in the end of the day… Wait! SORRY!! That sounded mean… Bye now Pete!**

I slowly folded the letter then I slid it in my pocket. I coughed slightly then I thought to myself, _her letters are getting weirder and weirder everyday… _But still, I have to do this. To please Tazusa! To redeem myself! And to avoid further torture with Tomatoes… A plane flew overhead… PLANE!!! PLANEE!!! PLANNNEEEEEEE!!!

Then, once my hysteria subsided. I began to walk, to… the… SUPERmarket…

- - -

Meanwhile Tazusa and her new found partner Glide begin to plot.

'Wait, since when was **I** your partner?' Glide snickered.

'I… really don't know. But don't worry, it's not like it's going to change anything between us…' Tazusa said with an exaggerated wink. She looked at Glide's reaction so she looked away, embarrassed. 'Now… Pete… do the test… but I'm sorry because I'm going to have to make this a little harder for you.'

'And why is that?' Glide had asked.

'Because… just because…' Tazusa pressed a button on the monitor and almost immediately the mechanical contraption below her bed lifts the bed upward. Dun, dun, dun… the background music said. And then, a fowl creature emerged from under her bed. And with that, Kon's eyes flashed in a fiery red manner.

**To Be Continued……..**

- - -

**My "friend's" After-Episode Message…**

My "Friend":Hello there! You might not know me, but I'm Zack's friend. &shifty eyes& And he asked me to give you a few messages. First of all, never give up, never surrender and remind yourself everyday that the world isn't out there to get you, instead think to yourself that whatever may happen, you never-ever forget that we are all equal. Just strive with your own life and soon enough the world around you will be brighter.

Second of all, Zack has arachnophobia meaning he's scared of spiders and stuff.

**Me:** Damnit why the hell did you have to tell them that!!!? Well, because of that I'm going to say something equally embarrassing about YOU!! Uh… wait… let me think… uh… wait… wait…

**My "Friend": **You don't know **anything** about me don't you!!? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!! &runs&

**Me:** NoOoOoOoOoO!! You promised me that you wouldn't run away from me again!! It can work out… uh… &looks at reader&… It can work out… my… friend. &shifty eyes& Yes… &runs after friend&

- - -

**Click me to prove your LOVE…v**


End file.
